A Place to Call Home
by webbswoman
Summary: This is basically my version of how Will and Jack first met, the story starts off when Will is about ten. It will be Slash. More detailed summary inside. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- What if he ship Will was got attacked, but he wasn't thrown overboard? What if he never met Elizabeth Swann? This I my version oh how Will Turner and Jack Sparrow met, and what happened next. Warnings: Slash, adult themes, possibly some light descriptions of torture and rape later on. **

**Oh yeah, I don't own any of the characters otherwise I wouldn't be writing this would I?**

Chapter One

"Will, wake up." Ten year old Will Turner groaned and turned over in his sleep. "Will, c'mon you have to get up." Still no answer. The man who was gently shaking the boy awake decided to try a different tactic. "Turner, get up now or I'll make you walk the plank."

The boy jumped up and out of bed, and then started as he felt something pressed in into his hand. He looked at the man who had woken him with a mixture of fear and excitement in his eyes.

"Is it the navy?" He asked eagerly, and the man shook his head.

"No lad, its fellow pirates, but they aren't like us, we kill only when necessary, they kill for fun, they show no mercy, you have to hide, go down to the forge, they might not think of looking there." The boy nodded, turned then hesitated.

"But, Terry, what about you?" The man looked at Will sadly.

"I fight; even if it means giving up my life, now go, stay in the forge until someone comes to get you." Will nodded and ran off. Terry stared after him for a minute, at the boy who had become like a son to him, then ran up on deck.

Meanwhile Will had reached the forge, running inside he slammed the door shut and looked around, the forge was his home, Terry was the Ships blacksmith and over the past year had been teaching Will everything he knew, and Will had taken to it like a natural, he loved it. He let his hands run over a sword that he had just finished crafting the previous day and couldn't help but smile. He was good at his craft, this he knew, a few more years and he would be even better than Terry. A bang overhead startled him and he remembered that he was supposed to be hiding, as quietly as he could Will walked swiftly to the over side o the forge, and pulled back some blankets to reveal a door. Opening it silently he squeezed into the little cubby hole, he was slightly taken aback to realise that it was much more of a squash since the last time he had been in the tiny space.

He heard more crashes overhead and then what sounded like footsteps, then a door opening, he almost cried out when he realised it was the door to he forge, he took a deep breath and tied not to make the slightest sound. He could hear voices, and they weren't people from his crew.

"Hey, Gordie, them blankets look a bit out o' place, don't they." Will flinched inwardly, the man voice was full of excitement, "I think I'm going to take a look."

Will instinctively tried to sink back even further into the shadows as he heard the lock on his door being rattled, he knew he didn't have much time and began uttering silent prayers. The darkness in his hiding place was suddenly replaced by a bright light and he felt himself being dragged out by his hair, he began struggling to get away, he wasn't going down without a fight. The men just laughed and held on even tighter. Hands were gripping onto his shoulders painfully and Will scowled.

"Ah, look fella's, the little princess is angry." Will stepped hard on the mans toe and he let go for a second, that was all Will needed. He sprinted for the door, flung it open and took the stairs two at a time; he burst out on deck and ran towards the place where the weapons were kept. Hands reached out for him but he avoided them and kept running. He had almost reached his destination, when he tripped over something, looking around to see what it was he saw that it was his captain, and he was dead. Rough hands seized him and he felt a dagger at his throat, he stopped struggling.

He was thrust into a line where he felt a gentle hand on his arm, he looked up and met Terry's eye, he read the expression on Terry's face, _keep calm, _it seemed to be saying, _you're young, and you might have a chance._ Will looked along the line and saw the rival ships captain walking along, picking out people who h wanted for his own crew, giving the order to kill the ones who he did not want. As the man drew closer, his face came into view and Will gave an involuntary gasp, he knew who this man was, had heard him described often enough. Captain Stede Dampier. The Captain arrived at Terry and Will crossed his fingers and hoped.

"I hope that ye know who I am man. For if ye don't then you'll not be accepted as part o' my crew" the pirate captain snarled at the blacksmith. Terry spat at the captain's feet.

"I'd rather die than serve under scum like you." Will gasped, and looked pleadingly at Terry, but he wouldn't catch his eye.

The captain smirked, "Very well, Smith take this one away, gut him, then tie him to a barrel, he will suffer before he dies." Dampier moved along and came to Will. Smiling slightly he looked the boy up and down. "You, boy, what's your name?" Will looked down at his feet and mumbled.

"Will Turner, sir"

"Mmm, you're a pretty one, aren't you? I think I'll keep you, welcome to my crew lad. Hodgins, take this one to my cabin." Will looked up, his eyes wide in shock, h was to be saved, and allowed into the captains own cabin, he was safe.

From a distance Terry watched as he waited to be dealt with, he shook his head sadly, pitying the naïve boy, who had no idea of what was to come.

**So there it is, the first chapter, hopefully the next chapter will be longer, now that the story is under way. I would love to get some reviews; it might spur me on to write the next chapter a bit quicker! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Right, here is chapter two, thank you for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated. Jack's in one, I tried to capture his character, but I'm not sure if I managed! So if I didn't then just treat him a bit like an AU character!**

Chapter Two

Seven Years Later

"Yo Ho Yo Ho, a pirates life for me", there was a loud applause and Jack Sparrow turned from his place at the helm to see his crew clapping and cheering. He grinned and executed an elaborate bow before shouting at them to get back to work. Gesturing for Gibbs to take the wheel he headed below deck in search of rum. Upon entering the store room he began to hum the tune that he had been singing before, getting louder and louder as he became increasingly annoyed.

"Where's the rum gone?" he shouted to no one particular, and then proceeded to go up on deck and shout the same question. After much debating with his crew he came to the conclusion that they had simply drunk it all and decided to acquire more as soon as possible.

A few long, desperate, rumless hours later the lookout came to him to inform him that another pirate ship had been spotted, Jack grinned insanely in delight.

"Well, they're bound to have rum, prepare for attack, Mr. Gibbs, and send up the flag if you please."

Will scowled as he heard the leers of the crew behind him, slamming the sponge down onto the deck he began to scrub, wishing that this wasn't one of his chores, or that after seven years the crew would get sick of watching him doing this. He winced slightly as the leather collar around his neck dug into him, and cursed himself for disobeying Dampier, he had known that it would result in a punishment, and yet he had still went ahead and done it.

He gave a start as he felt himself pulled up; he turned and saw the Captain himself. He was pushed into the arms of two awaiting crew members and looked around confused. Then he understood, a ship was coming towards them, and Will was too weak to fight after the last weeks 'entertainment.' He let himself be dragged into the Captains cabin, but began to protest when his wrists were put into chains; however there was nothing he could do. The two men took a moment to look at him and laugh and then left the room, locking the door after them. Will cursed, Dampier was stupid, fair enough h could put him in here, lock him in, but putting him in chains was leaving him defenceless, if someone wished to attack him he was a sitting duck. He began to struggle against the chains, but only succeeding in falling of his chair. He realised that he could move around most of the room, this at least was good. However the fact that he was naked wasn't. He cursed again, but this time at his own stupidity, he had disobeyed Dampier and as a punishment had been made to scrub the decks naked, apart from the leather collar which showed Dampier's ownership of him, he nearly laughed out loud at this, as if anyone on the crew didn't already know that he belonged to Dampier.

Jack smiled sweetly at the struggling captain opposite him, he was having a really good day, first of all there was rum on this ship, and lots of it and secondly captain of said ship was somebody who Jack hated with every bone in his body.

"Dampier, I wouldn't bother trying to struggle, Ana, get the key to his cabin off him please." Ana complied and Jack set off happily to see what goodies he could find. Slipping the key into the lock he began to hum again, but stopped the minute he entered the room. A man, well more of a boy really, was sitting in the middle of the floor, stark naked. A collar around his neck and chains around his wrists. The boy was looking at him warily, but did not look too scared, however Jack soon realised this was an act when he saw that the boy was trembling, badly. He felt even worse when he saw the bruises and scars that covered the boy's body, any naughty thoughts that he might have been having left his head at once at the state of the boys body.

He stepped forward to comfort the boy, but he hastily retreated across the room, glancing around for something to defend himself with. Jack sighed, the boy was going to be a hard one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here's chapter three it's short but that's mainly because chapter four will be quite long and this is sort of a bridge between chapters two and four, thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!**

Chapter Three

Will whimpered softly as the man came closer, he had retreated as far as his chains would let him and now had nowhere left to go, the man was looking him up and down, embarrassed Will tried to cover himself up, but once again the chains made this awkward. Instead he settled for scowling at the man, who, Will realised was directly in front of him now, he began to tremble, he knew what was coming, he man was going to take him, hurt him, use him and there was nothing he could to prevent it. He silently cursed himself for being so weak and wished that he could protect himself from them all. He squeezed his eyes tight shut preparing himself for the imminent attack. However it did not come.

Slowly, hesitantly Will opened his eyes, still expecting the worst, he gave a little jolt of shock when he saw the man sitting down on the floor in front of him smiling and looking like he wasn't going to harm him. The mans smile grew wider when he saw that Will's eyes were open and Will gave a tentative smile in return.

"My name's Jack Sparrow, no hat would yours be lad?" Will froze for a moment, then told himself to stop being so silly and just speak to the man. However he still couldn't keep the fear from his voice.

"W Will Turner sir."

"Don't call me sir lad, the names Jack, look you wait here for a moment, I'm going to go and get the key to these chains so I can release you." Will nodded and the man, Jack walked, more swayed really thought Will, out of the room.

Jack stood outside of the cabin door, in the same position he had been in for about five minutes, he was trying to figure out what the best plan of action would be but so far hadn't come up with anything, he had wondered, just for a split second whether he should just force the boy to come with him. That idea had quickly been discarded, the boy should come with him because he wanted to, not because he had to, of course that didn't mean some light persuasion shouldn't be used. He had also pondered telling the boy about old Bootstrap, but had decided against that as well, for the time being anyway. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

The boy jumped and turned, he was sitting on the bed now and he looked eagerly at the key in Jack's hand. Jack stepped forward at once and slipped the key into the lock on one of the chains, he hen did the same for the other. It was his turn to jump when he suddenly felt himself being thrown backwards and he readied himself for attack, however he soon realised that the boy was actually hugging him. He relaxed slightly at this realisation, but then heard what Will was muttering. 'Thank you sir, thank you.' Jack felt his heart begin to break and then shook himself, he was getting involved, and with a boy that he'd only just met, who carried a lot of baggage and who was his former best friends –well as close as he had come to having a best friend- son. He deduced that he was badly in need of rum.

"Lad, what do you say you come with me onto the Pearl?" the boy finally let go of him and stood back looking apprehensive.

"The Pearl?"

"My ship"

"Oh, well maybe, I mean I guess, if its okay its you, I'll do anything you want, I'm good at most stuff now, I'm a trained blacksmith, but I know my way around a ship and around … well around a body if that's what you want me to do." The boy looked down shyly.

"No, how about for now you just relax, get used to my crew and get some clothes on." Will looked down at himself then shied away in embarrassment; he walked over to the dresser draw and selected a few things to wear. Then he began rooting around in draws, he obviously found what he was looking for because he stuffed something into a pocket. He turned and Jack hurried out of the door, anxious to get the boy off the ship as soon as possible and onto the Pearl. Will gave a little dance of triumph then ran after Jack; he quickly slowed to a walk after realising it hurt to run. Maybe his future wouldn't' be so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all I would like to apologise for taking so long to update (end of term shows etc. being the reason) secondly, thank you to every one who has reviewed. So on with the story… oh will have a bit of Will torture in this chapter, you have been warned.**

Chapter Four

Will took a deep breath and stepped through the doorway onto the deck of the Dampier, the man himself was being held by about five pirates, when he noticed Will he gave him a menacing look. At this Will almost turned and fled back down below, but a reassuring hand on his arm stopped that. Will looked into the pirate captain's face hesitantly, expecting to see anger, or disappointment. But all he saw was patience and sadness. Will immediately felt guilty, he was causing the man who had rescued him to be upset, he smiled at the man, then turned and glared at Dampier, however the glare suddenly changed to a look of horror as he saw a member of – what was his name again – Jack Sparrows crew, Dampier was getting a small taste of his own medicine, the crew member was groping Will's tormentor, and what should have been a sweet taste of revenge tasted bitter and wrong. Will turned away abruptly, Jack saw this, and then noticed what his crew member was doing, he gently steered the boy towards the edge of the ship, over the plank and onto his beloved Pearl.

The whelp was beginning to get agitated, Jack felt him shaking and every now and then the boy would make a small whimpering noise. Gently, but firmly Jack began to lead Will towards his cabin. He sat the boy down on the bed and helped him to strip, tucked him in. Will quickly became embarrassed, and so Jack helped him under the covers and

"Sleep Will, you need he rest, and don't worry, Dampier will pay for what he has done to you." At this the boy looked up startled.

"I don't want to watch, please sir."

"Hush, you don't have to watch if you don't want to, and don't call me sir, I've told you, it's Jack." The boy nodded, then sighed, the bed was so comfy, and he hadn't slept in days, and when he had slept it had either been on the floor, with rats scurrying around him, or with Dampier or the one of the crew in bed with him, making it impossible for him to have a decent rest.

The whelp yawned and Jack couldn't help but think how adorable it was. After about ten minutes Jack left the room, sure that the lad was asleep.

_Fourteen year old Will looked out to sea wistfully, how he wished he could b free to go wherever he liked, instead of not being allowed off Dampier' ship, except from with Dampier himself. He shook himself, that wasn't going to happen, so why waste time dreaming. He returned to his current job, fixing a railing that had been damaged during a recent storm, he heard shouting and turned to see what was going on, something was being brought up on deck and it was causing a lot of excitement. He was having trouble seeing what it was and he climbed up onto a more sturdy railing to try and see what it was, when he still couldn't see he gave up and returned to his job. But I was not long until he was disturbed, he jumped as a hand groped his behind, his heart fell, he had thought that he would be left alone today, hoping that the crew would be to engrossed in what had been brought up on deck. He cursed his stupidity, he was never left alone, why should today be any different._

_The crew began to move apart to create a pathway and his heart stopped as h saw what had been causing the excitement. It was a table, with chains on it; it seemed that the chains were for him. He forced himself not to resist as he was pushed down onto the table, chains put around his hands and feet so that he could not move, and then a piece of rope was tied around his neck and attached to one of the legs of the table. Dampier loomed over him and Will tried not to show how scared he was. Even after four years on the ship Dampier still found new ways to torture him._

"_I think that it's about time we make sure that no one can ever mistake your ownership whore. So, on with the show if you please." Will began to shake, still not quit sure of what was coming, Dampier moved out if his view and he was blinded by the sun, he could not see what was going on, had no idea of what they were going to do to him. Suddenly he felt fire, pain, then he realised, he was being branded. Will Turner screamed._

Will sat up in bed breathing heavily _it was just a dream, only a dream _he kept telling himself, but he still couldn't stop shaking, the reality was that even though it was a dream, it was also a flashback, a memory, one that he would rather forget. He looked down angrily at his stomach, there it was, the brand that he would never be able to get rid of, no matter what fate met Dampier, Will would never be rid of him inside his head, he would always be there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter, thank you to all reviewers, it means so much and is the reason I keep writing!**

Chapter Four

Jack stood on deck shouting orders at his crew impatiently, the sooner he set them to work the sooner he could get back to Will. He had been gone from the room for several hours now and wanted to check up on the lad. He glared at the back of Dampier's head as the source of Will's distress struggled against the rope that held him, however Jack had tied the knots himself and had made absolute certain that there was not even the slightest possibility of escape. He had decided not to punish Dampier too severely just yet, as the boy might change his mind about wanting to watch, besides he wanted to ascertain just how much damage had been inflicted on the boy for however long he had been on Dampier's ship so that he could determine which punishment would be best suited.

Once he was satisfied that every member of his crew was doing something useful he started towards his cabin, pausing only to tell Gibbs that he was not to be disturbed unless absolutely necessary. He pushed the door open as gently as possible, not wanting to wake the whelp, but he needn't have bothered. Will was sitting up in bed with a strange look upon his face, as if he wasn't even there. Jack almost turned away but then shook himself; he needed to be strong for the boy, strong for Bootstrap. He walked over to the bed cautiously, not wanting to frighten the already shaking form.

"William?" Will turned in surprise; no one ever called him William, "Will?" Will felt a tear journey down his cheek and he wiped it away fiercely. He turned away ashamed of himself but Jack pulled him back around again. "Don't be ashamed Will, you have every right to cry, you don't have to hide it. I won't think you any less of a man." At this Will gave a hollow laugh.

"A man? I think not, if I was a man I would never have even let Dampier capture me, would not have allowed him to…" Jack cut him off.

"That's enough of that," he said rather harshly, and then cursed himself as the boy flinched, he continued more gently, "Will, you couldn't have stopped what happened to you, any of it. Dampier is a cruel, evil man who doesn't care about anyone but himself, he decided he wanted you, so he had you, you could not have stopped him, understand?"

The boy nodded slowly, then lowered his head to look once more at his brand, Jack followed Will's eyes and saw it. A D with chains around it, Dampier's trademark, Will tried to cover it up, ashamed but Jack pulled his hands away gently and shook his head. He reached out his hand and gently traced the brand, he heard a sharp intake of breath but the boy did not pull away. The anger began to build up inside of him; he didn't understand how anyone could treat the boy in such a way. He vowed to get revenge, but first he had to help Will, had to gain his trust, had to show him that he was special, not some worthless whore. He felt a tear on his hand and looked up to see silent tears falling from dark brown eyes, without any hesitation he climbed onto the bed next to Will and gently pulled him into an embrace, he had been expecting the boy to flinch, pull away, but the boy just held on to him as if he were a lifeline, as though he could make everything okay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, it's been a while since I've updated but I have finally got around to finishing this chapter now! Thank you for all reviews, would love to get some more. Hope that you are enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it.**

Jack looked down at the sleeping figure in his arms, the boy had cried for what had seemed like hours and had finally succumbed to sleep, Jack did not dare move, not wanting to wake the boy from what had to be his first decent sleep in a long time, besides he kind of liked having Will in his arms, it was something that… Jack scolded himself; he couldn't focus on his wants and needs, at the present time anyway. He had to do what was right for Will. _Will,_ the word sounded right on his lips, smiling slightly he studied the boy.

Dark curls just reached past the sturdy looking shoulders, his pale skin next to Jack's own tanned skin contrasted nicely. Underneath the eyelids were, Jack knew, chocolate eyes that drew a person in. Jack also knew that Will resembled his father strongly, and yet at the same time looked like a completely different person. Jacks eyes travelled down past the boy's throat, onto his naked torso and he frowned. Scars, old and new, covered the lad's body; among the scars were burns, bruises and cuts. There were also, Jack noticed, bruises on his wrists and marks that could only have come from a rope tied tightly. The brand stood out, an ugly reminder that would forever be there, not letting the boy forget who had once 'owned' him; Jack swore to himself that he would make sure the boy understood that he was his own person, nobody's possession.

The boy mumbled something in his sleep and Jack reached up to tenderly stroke Will's forehead in a soothing way. He smiled as the boy nestled closer into him and he closed his eyes for a minute, savouring the moment. Then his eyes opened again and he resumed his previous activity, watching the boy. Jack was aware of how precious his new cargo was, and just how little it would take to push the boy too far. He was also aware that he was the only person that Will had and he wasn't going to let him down. His Pearl had already told him that all would be right in the end, and he had faith in her, in himself and in the sleeping angel in his arms.

The angel, who Jack realised, was starting to wake up. He smiled to himself as Will rubbed his eyes and then blinked in confusion, the smile quickly turned to a look of concern as the boy had a coughing fit, he immediately began rubbing the boy's back trying to comfort Will and ease the coughing fit at the same time. Will took a moment to get his breath back before smiling at Jack. Jack didn't know what to say, but was saved from having to speak first.

"So, how long until we reach the next port?" Jack frowned at this, he had been hoping that the boy would want to stay on the ship, but then why would he? After all the lad didn't know Jack, didn't know that his father had been Jack's best friend and after the years of torment that Will must of suffered he would not know who to trust.

"A week, maybe a little longer, why?" This was asked casually, nonchalance hiding Jacks true feelings.

"Well, I figured you'd want me to leave and…"

"I don't want you to leave, that is unless you want to." Will nodded and then sat up, embarrassed that he was still cuddled into Jack.

"Well then it looks like we have an accord, so Will, would ye like to see the Pearl?" Will' face lit up and Jack got up off the bed and went to a large chest. Clothes began flying left, right and centre. Eventually he had chosen an outfit for Will. The lad began to pull on the clothes, they suited him perfectly. They had been his fathers, and Jack thought to himself, looked even better on the boy than they had on Bootstrap.

The next hour was spent showing Will around the ship, the boy had been very appreciative of the Pearl and obviously knew his way around a ship. Although Will did not talk much there were several times when it had seemed like he wanted to say something. Jack led him into the last room.

"A forge," Will whispered and Jack grinned, he had left this room till last purposefully, remembering what the boy had said about being a trained blacksmith, and it was evident from the way the boy was gently running his hand over various bits of equipment that he had loved his job. "Jack, this is amazing, its much better equipped than Da… than his ever was, it's like Terry's."

"Who's Terry?" Jack was keen to find out anything he could about the boy. A sad look came onto Will's face as he spoke.

"He was the man who trained me, he was like a father to me, but Dam … he was killed when I was captured." A tear travelled down the boy' cheek and Jack was there immediately, comforting. As he held the boy he muttered comforting words, but in his head he was cursing Dampier for causing the Will so much pain, ideas about how to punish him were getting worse and worse by the second, but for now his focus had to be Will, he deserved that much at least.


	7. Chapter 7

**Have finally updated! I would like to apologise for taking so long, but I have been so busy! I haven't written anything since August because I've been on holiday, then back at school. This chapter has taken a while to write as I've been suffering some writers block, again it is quite a short chapter. So sorry again and thanks to all reviewers, enjoy. **

Chapter Seven

Chocolate brown eyes looked up into Jack's dark ones.

"Thank you Jack." Three words, spoken softly almost made Jack melt right there and then, he smiled at the boy and pulled him closer. They stood like that for an age until Jack softly guided Will back to his cabin.

"Will, you don't have to answer this is you don't want to, but how long were you aboard Dampier's ship?" the boy turned away from the window he was gazing out of and looked at Jack, then bowed his head.

"Seven years, he got me when I was ten years of age." Jack did the maths, that would make the boy seventeen; it would also mean that there was a lot more damage to repair than Jack had originally thought. Jack was startled out of his reverie when the boy began to speak once more. "For seven years he tortured me, used me, laughed at me," Will's voice started off quietly then got louder and firmer as he spoke, "I don't know if I can ever go back to how I was, I don't know if I even want to. What's going to happen to Dampier?"

"I'm not sure yet Will, but he'll pay for everything he did to you, I promise." Will nodded, then turned back to the window. Jack walked over and stood beside him, both me looked out towards the horizon and thought about new beginnings.


	8. Chapter 8

**First of all, apologies again for the time it has taken to update, I can't believe how hectic it's been! Thanks again to anyone who has reviewed; I am making a New Years resolution to update more often! Again this chapter is more of a flashback chapter than anything, enjoy.**

_Sixteen year old Will shivered, and curled up tighter, it was his turn to keep watch, along with Simon, another member of the crew, who just happened to be one of his worst tormentors. Dampier had issued a new 'punishment' for Will; he was to keep watch naked. The teenager could sense Simon looking him up and down, leering at him and it made him feel uncomfortable, __he hat__ed being alone with Simon, he knew that it would inevitably end with him being in some sort of pain, whether physical or emotional. For the past two hours he had been waiting for something to happen, but apart from looking at him, Simon hadn't done anything, yet._

_However he didn't have long to wait._

_"So, wh__ore, how about me and you have a little fun?" Will looked up into the older mans face and spat, immediately regretting his actions__. Simon grabbed a hold of his h__a__i__r and pulled him up by it, Will grimaced in pain, but refused to shout out__, not wanting to give the older man any satisfaction._

_"I'm going to teach you some manners whore." The first punch hit his jaw, the next his stomach, then they all came at once; Will tried to fall to the ground, but was stopped by a sharp tug on his curls. Then, even worse than the pain, came the humiliation as he was__ groped roughly, then pushed against the mast._

_"No please sir, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Will begged for it to stop, but as usual no mercy__ was shown, tears began to fall as he was roughly pushed into.__ The pain became to__o__ much for him and he allowed the darkness to overcome him._

Jack watched sadly as the boy tossed and turned, he had tried to wake him up but had not been able to, so he had resolved to watch over the lad so that he could be there when Will finally awoke from the nightmare filled sleep he was having. A few days had passed since Jack had promised to make Dampier pay, yet the filth was still alive, still locked in the ships hold awaiting a punishment. Somehow it seemed right to wait until Will was better, both mentally and physically, before the punishment was carried out.

The Captain ran a hand gently through the soft curls that covered Will's head, hoping that the gesture would comfort the lad, knowing that it was comforting himself. The silence was broken by a shout, then a crew member came bursting into the cabin.

"Captain, we're being attacked!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so here's the next chapter, I've noticed that some people have actually added this to their favourites list, and that's great, but I would love to here what them people think, some of you haven't left reviews, I would really appreciate any advice etc. so please, even if its just one line. I hope that you all like the chapter, Megan.**

Upon the crew members shout Will had jumped up, suddenly wide awake. He watched in a curious fascination as the man that he had come to feel safe with changed from a gentle keeper to a pirate captain. Jack stood up abruptly and grabbed his effects; he glanced at Will briefly and gave a brief reassuring smile.

"Will luv, I need to lock you in here," Wills eyes widened and he began to shake his head, "Will, you're not well enough to fight, it's for your own safety, please, just trust me." Will looked into the Captain's eyes and nodded.

"I trust you Jack." Jack closed his eyes briefly, to hide the shock he felt upon hearing Will's words, he couldn't understand how someone who had been through so much pain, had been hurt by so many people, could still manage to trust. He gave the lad one last nod and left the room, stopping only to lock the door after him.

Will shivered slightly and pulled the bed sheets up around him, then changed his mind and got out of the bed. His clothes, or rather the ones Jack had lent him, had been put across the back of the chair that sat at Jack's desk. Will quickly pulled them on, then returned to the bed, he lay on top of the covers and stared at the ceiling. He could here shouts up on deck, as well as the occasional gun shot, he crossed his fingers and screwed his eyes shut, praying that The Pearl was winning.

Up on deck Jack cursed as one of his men fell, dead in front of him, looking around he finally spotted the rival captain, Jack almost laughed, he had come across this man before, and had beaten him. He made his way purposefully towards him, killing a few of the attacking crew on his way. He finally reached his destination and a few seconds later a shot rang out. A shout was heard, "The Captain's dead, surrender!"

Below, in Jack's cabin Will's heart skipped a beat, what if Jack was dead? Jumping up off the bed Will ran to the door and began pulling at it, remembering that it was locked he ran over to Jack's cabinet and began searching through it, he was sure that the Captain would have some spare keys somewhere, he was right. Grabbing the key he threw himself a the door and jammed the key in his lock, then he half ran, half stumbled up the stairs leading on to the deck, he stopped just before he reached the top, trying to steady his breath. He glanced around looking for some sort of weapon; his gaze fell on a sword on the wall. During his time on Dampier's ship his sword fighting training had continued and he had become very good at it. He shut his eyes briefly, uttering a quick prayer then he pushed the door open. He took in the scene in front of him and began to sway; putting his hands out to break his fall he gave in to the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

**I decided I better update seeing as the ending of the last chapter was a bit evil. Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter, I really love getting them! I'm trying to update all of my stories this weekend, this is the first, enjoy, Megan.**

Will never even hit the deck, hands caught him, he squirmed trying to break free of the strong arms that had a hold of him, then the touch became gentle. He opened his eyes, and then held on to the man holding him, sobbing.

"I thought you were dead." Will buried his face in Jack's shoulder and allowed himself to be lifted and carried back down to the cabin. Once inside Jack laid him gently on the bed and locked the door to give them some privacy. The Captain knew that his crew were capable of handling the rival crew without him, and trusted that they would take anything useful from the enemy ship, Gibbs would see to that.

Will moved over to the left side of the bed and shyly gestured for Jack to sit next to him. The Captain carefully slid down on to the bed. He wasn't expecting Will to move closer to him, but he reacted quickly, wrapping his arm around the boy and allowing him to snuggle into his chest, still sobbing.

"Will, it's ok, I'm here, I'm not hurt, you're safe." Jack continued muttering until the sobbing stopped. The two men were still lying together, asleep, three hours later when Anamaria came to inform them that food was ready. Standing in the doorway watching the two sleep, a contented look on both faces she decided that she would bring them food later.

* * *

The next week passed uneventfully, Will continued to gain strength with the help of Jack, and he began to mix with the crew more, although he always stayed near to the Captain. The two men had become closer and closer, Will still hadn't given any more information about his past, but Jack had told him stories from his, and Will had listened entranced with the Captains adventures. Jack still hadn't told Will about his father, he had decided to wait a bit longer.

It was the middle of the night and Jack was taking a turn at keeping watch, they were anchored, but he still had a hand on the wheel. He heard footsteps and turned to see Will walking towards him.

"You should go back to bed, don't want to catch a chill." Will smiled slightly and carried on walking towards him. He stopped and stood beside him, standing in silence for a moment before speaking.

"I couldn't sleep." Jack nodded in understanding.

"Come here." Jack held his arm out and Will cuddled into him, feeling totally comfortable with the older man.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so nice to me?" Jack's heart sunk at the words.

"Because it's what you deserve." Will looked up at Jack and breathed deeply, he seemed to be deep in thought.

"What you thinking of?"

"I want to do something, but I'm not sure if I should."

"You should, remember you're allowed to do anything you want to here." Will nodded and closed his eyes briefly, then he leant in towards Jacks faces and pressed his lips against the Captain's, just for a brief moment.

"Am I allowed to do that?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed the last chapter, here's the next one!**

Jack backed away from Will abruptly in shock, and then cursed himself as a look of terror passed over Will's face, the boy immediately began to tremble.

"I-I'm so s-s-sorry J-Captain, I didn't m-mean t-to."

"First of all, since when have you called me Captain, me name's Jack lad. Second of all you've got nothing to be sorry for," Jack moved closer to Will and gently caressed his cheek, "And thirdly, yes you are allowed to do that." The pirate captain leant forwards and pressed his lips against Will's, the boy responded hesitantly at first, then more confidently as he realised that he wasn't going to be punished. Both men broke apart, gasping for breath and looking very dazed. Jack pulled Will close to him and the younger man rested his head against his chest, listening to the sound of the captain's heartbeat.

The two men stood like that until Gibb's arrived to take over the watch, then they made their way into Jack's cabin. Jack steered Will over to the bed and sat him down gently, then he turned towards find what he was looking for he craned his neck trying to see what the older man had in his hand. The captain turned and smiled knowingly at Will, then walked over and sat next to him on the bed.

"Will, I have something to tell you." Will tried to fight back the tears that he felt at the rejection he knew was about to come. Jack realised what Will was thinking and hastily reassured him.

"It's okay; I'm not going to leave you or hurt you luv. I've been waiting for the right time to tell you this for while now. I knew your father." Will's eye's widened in surprise and then he looked down at the floor. "I hope you understand why I didn't tell you before; I wanted to wait until you were well enough, until you trusted me enough."

"I understand Jack; it's just a bit of a shock that's all. How, did you know him?"

"He was a pirate too, an' a fine one at that. He was my best friend, and a good man."

"Your best friend? Is that why you've been so nice to me?"

"No luv, no matter whose son you were I would have treated you exactly the same and how I feel about you has nothing to do with him either. I know that you'll have a lot of questions and I'll try to answer them as best as I can luv." Will nodded and stood up, heading over to the open door. Jack stood up, about to follow him but sat back down when the younger man stopped and leaned against the doorframe.

The captain waited anxiously for Will to say or do something and a few moments later the boy turned to face him.

"My mother told me he was dead."

"He is, had been for five years or so now."

"But my mother, she died over seven years ago, she lied to me." Jack bowed his head then looked back up into Will's eyes.

"She did what she thought was best, I suppose. Your father, Bootstrap, he couldn't get home often, he told me that you were beginning to ask questions on his last visit, I don't know for sure, but I think she was trying to protect you."

"But if I'd have known, when she died, I would have looked for him." Jack walked over to Will and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you would have luv, maybe that's why she told you he was dead. Piracy's a hard life, you know that." Will nodded and leaned in towards Jack, the older man pulled him into an embrace. "Will luv, you have to know, both your parents loved you very much." Will pulled away slightly then looked up at Jack.

"If they loved me, why did they leave?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks again to all the people who reviewed the last chapter, it took a little longer than I had planned to write this due to several reasons: ridiculously large amounts of art coursework, revision for an RE mock (in 2 days time) and trouble with my laptop. But I've managed to find some spare time (on my Saturday evening) to write this.**** It's quite a lot of dialogue****, but hopefully that's ok. **** It probably won****'****t be as long as I had planned, but hopefully you'll all enjoy it just the same, I got 7 reviews for the last chapter - am going for 8 on this one! Enjoy.**

Jack shook his head, gripping Will's shoulders tightly he forced the boy to look at him.

"Will, they loved you, you have to understand that."

"So how come they both left me?" The hurt and pain in Will's voice made Jack curse.

"Will, luv, your Mum, she died, she didn't leave you on purpose."

"I was nine years old Jack, she had a cold but she refused to stay off work. If she'd have rested she would have lived, the doctor said so. She didn't want to live."

"No. She did what she thought was best. Luv, she went out to work so that she could feed you, and provide for you, because she loved you. And as for Bootstrap, your Dad, he missed you every single day while he was at sea."

"So why did he go? Why did he choose the sea over me?"

"He couldn't resist it luv, it was in his blood, just like it's in yours. He was going to bring you with him, once you turned twelve years old. He talked about you all the time, about how he was going to teach you to work at sea. He used to say that he was going to make a Captain out of you, he loved you Will." Will chewed on his lower lip and shut his eyes tightly, leaning in towards Jack. The pirate Captain wrapped his arms around him and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"Come on luv, you should be asleep, and so should I. There'll be time to talk in the morning." Jack led Will over to the bed. Will was already barefoot, so Jack helped him off with his shirt, and then got rid of his own shoes and shirt. He lay down on the bed and pulled the younger man down next to him, Will automatically snuggled into him sighing in pleasure.

"Ja-ck?"

"What luv?" Jack played with a strand of Wills hair, revelling in the feel of the boy's breath on his chest.

"Does this mean that you and me … well does this mean there is a you and me?"

"Course it does luv, you're stuck with me now, I'm never going to leave. I promise." Will smiled into the older man's chest, and then tried to snuggle even closer. A few more minutes went by in silence, then:

"Ja-ck?"

"Yes luv?" Jack trailed his hand up and down the younger man's back.

"That tickles. Do you think the crew will mind, about me and you?"

"Even if they did it wouldn't make a difference, but no, they wont mind, in fact luv, I'm pretty sure they've been placing bets on how long it would take for us to get together." Will nodded into Jack's chest then closed his eyes.

"Night Jack."

"Sweet dreams baby." As Will moved slightly to get more comfortable his hand brushed innocently across one of Jack's nipples, Jack gave a sharp intake of breath and his blood pooled instantly to his groin. He silently told himself off and hoped that Will hadn't noticed, he looked down cautiously at his newly found treasure and smiled. Will was asleep. Jack soon followed, holding on to his precious parcel tightly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay here is the next update, thanks for all of the reviews for the last chapter, as always they are greatly appreciated. Enjoy**

When Will woke up Jack wasn't there, he jumped out of bed and pulled on his shirt and shoes. After splashing his face with water he made his way up on deck and smiled when he saw Jack at the helm, steering his beloved ship. He stood and watched him for a moment before making his way over to him.

"Will!" Will jumped in shock, Jack had not turned around and yet he had somehow known he was there. The Captain turned and pulled Will towards him for a kiss. When Will didn't respond Jack pulled away concerned, then smiled slightly as he saw Will turn pink.

"There's no need to be embarrassed luv, they're used to seeing things like this, okay?" Will nodded, "Will, luv. I need to talk to you about something."

"What's the matter Jack?" the captain pulled Will back towards his and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I need to ask you about Dampier." Jack watched Will's reactions carefully, not wanting to upset him too much. To his surprise Will just nodded.

"I figured he'd come up soon. I don't care what you do to him, it's up to you. But, I don't want to watch."

"If you're sure that's what you want."

"I am, but I need to do something first."

"Whatever you want luv." Jack placed a kiss on Will's forehead and then waited for his request.

Jack paced up and down outside the ships hold then stopped, tapping his feet impatiently for a few minutes before resuming his pacing. He was alone, had insisted that his crew stay up on deck. Without realising it he was biting his lip, a nervous habit that he must have picked up from Will. He stopped again and listened, trying to hear sound from within the ships hold, but the door was too thick, and the sound coming from up above was drowning it out.

The Captain of the Black Pearl frowned, he hadn't been keen on the idea when Will had told him what he wanted to do, however he had told him that he could have anything he wanted. And so half an hour later Jack had reluctantly led him to the ships hold and watched the man that he loved disappear inside. Ten minutes had passed. Twice he had had his hand on the door handle, ready to walk inside and end whatever was going on in there, but he had stopped himself, for Will's sake.

* * *

Inside the ships hold Will was leaning against the wall looking through the bars at the man who had tormented him for nearly half of his life. Dampier looked a mess, he had been kept alive, but from the looks of him he hadn't eaten. His lips were dry and Will guessed that he hadn't been given much to drink either. But even knowing that didn't make him feel any better, it still couldn't take his memories away; his scars would always be there.

Neither man had spoken since Will had entered the hold, Dampier had raised his eyebrows slightly and then a familiar smirk had appeared on his face. Now Will knew he had to say something.

"You can't hurt me any more," He spoke to Dampier, but it was almost as if he was trying to convince himself, "You're going to die, alone and hated. I almost feel sorry for you. Almost." Will pushed away from the wall and turned towards the door, he had his hand on the handle when Dampier spoke.

"I can hurt you, for the rest of your life whore. I'll always be there, when you eat, when you sleep, when you share someone else's bed. I'm going to die, but when I do, I'll be thinking of you, and how you screamed when I was inside you." Will began to shake.

"Shut up!"

* * *

Jack heard Will's shout, followed by a loud bang. Cursing he pushed the door open and gasped. Will had gone into the cell and had Dampier up against the wall by his throat. Dampier did not seem to be fighting back, but Wills tormentor had a satisfied smirk on his face. Suddenly Will backed away fro Dampier and then stood frozen on the spot, tears beginning to fall. Jack walked slowly into the cell and laid a hand on Will's arm.

"Come on luv, how about we go back to the cabin, and we'll have something to eat, come on baby." The captain felt Will sway slightly and he put his arm around his waist to support him. He gently led Will out of the cell, locking it behind them and then up into their cabin. Before closing the door he nodded at Gibbs, and then stepped inside to take care of his treasure.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter, it has been a while since I've updated, I've had really bad writers block, not just for this but for a few of my stories, so this isn't as long as I would of liked it to be. I will try and get the next chapter up quicker. This is slightly different for me, you'll see why. Hope I've pulled it off, enjoy.**

Dampier waited in the cell for what he knew was about to come. He was going to die, a horrible death if he knew Jack Sparrow right. He would have preferred to live a little longer, but if truth be told death didn't frighten him. He had realised a long time ago that a pirate's life was risky, and that death was always just around the corner. But he had lived his life to the full.

And he had ensured that the whore would never be free of him. He thought about the whore, he had had years of fun with him, and he really was going to think of him when he died. The blood pooled to his groin as he remembered the way he used to scream, the way he used to beg for it to stop.

There was nothing Jack Sparrow could do to rid the boy of his past, to get rid of his memories; even in his death he would still be ruling the whore.

He looked up as the door opened, and smirked at the crewmembers that were to lead him to his death. Up on deck he looked for the whore, but he wasn't there, and neither was Sparrow. He looked up at the sun, then out at the waves.

Dampier died laughing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Well all my plans to update lots ****went out the window! We've had a frantic spring clean (early0 because we have visitors coming, so all I've done this week is clean and entertain. Have finally got some time to write so here it is! Thanks to all of the reviewers of the last chapter, I'm sad to say that we are nearing the end, only a couple of chapters left, so make the most, and enjoy!**

A week had passed since Dampier's death, but Jack still hadn't managed to find out what Dampier had said to Will in the hold, the boy had retreated into himself again, and although he had allowed the captain to hold him at night he had flinched whenever Jack had tried to kiss him. Jack took a swig of his rum and looked up at the moon; it was his turn to keep watch. This meant that he had been forced to leave Will in the cabin alone, he had not wanted to bring him up for fear of him catching a cold, the boy had been eating more but was no where near as healthy as Jack would have liked.

The once welcome taste of rum tasted horrible in his mouth, as though the luxury of the drink was more than he deserved. This thought puzzled him; after all drinking rum was something that he had done all the time before meeting Will. He sighed; if he was honest he knew exactly why the rum seemed horrible. Will had never had any luxuries, so why did he deserve any?

Jack frowned; he thought he could hear shouting. The frown grew deeper when the shouts changed into screams, and he groaned as he realised where they were coming from. It took him less than twenty seconds to reach his cabin, he ran to the bed and laid his hand gently on Will's shoulder, Will twisted away from him, still trapped in his nightmare.

"Will, Will luv wake up, you're safe now." It took a few minutes for Jack to wake him up, Will all but threw himself at the captain, and Jack gently eased them both back down on the bed, waiting patiently until Will had stopped sobbing into his chest.

"I'm sorry." Will had sat up and was looking at him guiltily.

"What?" An apology was not what Jack had expected.

"I'm sorry, for the past few days, I've been so caught up in myself." Jack shook his head in amazement at the boy's selflessness.

"Will luv, you have got nothing to be sorry for, and you can be caught up in yourself as much as you like, just as long as you know that I'll always be here for you, we can get through this together."

"Really?"

"Really." Jack pulled the younger man down into a kiss; Will froze for a moment and then melted into it. Jack probed gently with his tongue and Will parted his lips to allow him access. They pulled apart, gasping for breath with identical grins on their faces.

"We're going to be okay you know." Jack kissed Will on the nose and absent-mindedly played with one of Will's curls. The younger man laid his hand on Jack's chest smiling up at the captain.

"I know."


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the 9 reviews for the last chapter! And I've reached 100 reviews for the first time ever! I'm so glad that you're all still enjoying the story, I have to admit that this chapter had been hard for me to write – I always find that when I et to the last few chapters, because I have to fight the urge to add a new twist so I can continue with the story. Anyway, thanks again, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

Will smiled contentedly and listened to the comforting sound of Jack's even breathing. The Captain had fallen asleep, and after going out to check that there was somebody keeping watch Will had retuned to the cabin. He was sitting up in bed, watching Jack, knowing that if it hadn't been for the pirate captain he would still be on Dampier's ship being raped, tortured and treated like a slave. He still didn't understand why Jack cared about him, but he knew that he did.

He was shocked at the trust and love that he already felt for the man, after all that he had been through he had been sure that he would never be able to get close to anyone again, and yet he had. He chuckled slightly as Jack reached out and pulled him closer, and then willingly cuddled into the captain. Jack murmured something unintelligible and Will kissed him lightly on his forehead, then on his nose, and then on his lips. He cried out in shock as he was twisted onto his back then bit his lip as Jack loomed over him.

"Waking me up wasn't nice luv. You need to be punished."

"Punished?" Will's eyes widened in shock and then he began to shake, Jack noticed this and he immediately cursed himself.

"Will, I was only joking, I was going to tickle you." The captain reached down and gently stroked Will's cheek, the shaking eventually subsided and an embarrassed flush appeared on Will's face.

"Sorry, I didn't really think you would hurt me, it's just…" Will trailed off, unsure of how to explain himself.

"Will you don't have to apologise, I should have been more thoughtful, don't worry." Will nodded, but didn't look convinced. Jack held out his hand and Will took it, allowing the captain to lead him up onto the deck. Jack nodded at the crewman who was on watch and he disappeared down into the crew's quarters. The two men stood at the helm and Jack stood behind Will, allowing the younger man to lean in to him.

"I love you Will." Will turned to look up at Jack, and the captain gently brushed away the tear that was making it's way down Will's face.

"I, I love you too Jack, at least I think it's love. I've never been in love before." Jack smiled and kissed Will gently on the lips.

"That makes this even more special luv. You know I'd do anything for you don't you." Will bowed his head.

"You would?"

"If I could, I'd give you the horizon." Jack turned Will back around so that he could see the horizon, "I'd give you the whole world."

"All I need is you."

**Okay, only one more chapter to go, I would love it if I could get to 120 reviews by the end of the story. Will update as soon as possible.**


	17. Chapter 17

**We're at the final hurdle! I don't quite know how to feel, because I'm happy that I've finally finished it, but I'm sad it's over. I just wanted to say thank you to all of the reviewers for the whole story, your reviews have really helped me. There are too many of you to list individually, but particular thanks goes to those of you who have stayed with me right from the beginning, you know who you are! Anyway, here goes the last chapter, hope you all like the ending.**

**Thanks to Becca for beta reading this chapter for me, you really helped!**

_6 months later_

The two lovers lay spent on the beach, it was the second time they had consummated their love for each other, and Jack was amazed by how far Will had come in such a short period of time. The pirate captain was playing with a curl of Will's hair. Will sighed contentedly.

"That was amazing Jack, you're so good to me."

"That's because you deserve the best luv. You know, we should really be getting back to the Pearl, the crew'll be wondering where we are."

"Mmm. Come on then." Will pushed himself to his feet and pulled on his clothes, then held out his hand to help Jack up. Once both men were decently dressed they began the walk back to the harbour, Jack's arm wrapped protectively around Will's waist, Will kept stopping every now and again to point out something; a pretty shell, a crab, a bird. If it had of been anybody else Jack would probably have become impatient, instead he watched as Will laughed in delight. Jack knew that Will hadn't been on land much during all of his years at sea, so some of these things he was seeing for the first time. Despite everything that had happened to him, the younger man still had an innocent quality about him, and Jack had vowed long ago to protect that innocence.

It took about an hour for the two men to reach the port, Will stopped dead in his tracks and Jack looked at him concerned.

"What's the matter luv?"

"Nothing, it just feels like I'm coming home, I still haven't got used to that," Will looked up at Jack and smiled.

"Will, you will always have a home with me, whether it's on the Pearl or not, I promise you."

"It's nice to know that." Will wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and leaned in for a kiss. Jack lifted Will up mid-kiss and carried him onto the Pearl; he brokeaway from the kiss for a brief moment to give the orders to the crew.

"Get all the supplies on board, and then make sail. I'm not to be disturbed, there's some business I have to attend to." The lovers disappeared inside their cabin, and remained there for the rest of the day.

The ocean was rippling gently against the side of the Pearl; the stars were twinkling in the sky, but Jack and Will could not see them. The two men lay tangled together in their bed; Jack was gently stroking Will's back. Will sighed contentedly, and then fidgeted slightly to get more comfortable.

"Jack, I've got to go, it's my turn to keep watch."

"Nppmh." Jack reached out as Will tried to get out of bed and pulled him back down towards him. "Gibb's can do it."

"Jack, it's my turn, besides, how's Gibbs supposed to know to keep watch without one of us getting out of bed to tell him."

"Stay."

"No, I'm going." Will pulled away from Jack and jumped out of the bed, the captain groaned.

"You've got to luv, captain's orders."

"I'm going, and if you try to stop me I'll sleep on deck for the next week."

"That's not fair." Will grinned at his older lover and shrugged. Jack seemed to consider something for a moment before speaking again. "Go keep watch; I'll be up soon to keep you warm."

"Can we sing the song?"

"What song?" Jack cursed in his head, he knew exactly which song Will meant, and was beginning to regret ever teaching Will the 'Yo Ho' song.

"You know what song. Then we can snuggle, and you can tell me the story about the priest."

"Will, luv, I love you, but you need to learn your place, I'm the captain, you're the first mate. Stop ordering me around."Jack sat up and kissed Will on his nose to show him that he was just teasing.

"There's no ranks in love, that's what you told me." Will held out his hand, and Jack took it, pulling Will down towards him. He stood up, lifting Will in his arms as he did so.

"C'mon then lover, let's go and watch our horizon."


End file.
